SPC03
is the 3rd episode of Suite Pretty Cure♪, and also the 344th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis After being coldly criticized by her father as a child, Hibiki began to hate music. But after meeting a student of her father who feels the same way she tries to determine what it was he meant while preparing for an upcoming Piano tournament. '' Summary As Hummy and Hibiki sleep the loud sound of music awakens them. Hibiki claims to hate music and appears to be in a foul mood, heading out into the room to find her father, Dan, listening to loud classical music. On her way to school Hibiki meets a senior from school, Masamune Ouji, who invites her to attend a concert being held later on that day by the Musical Princes; which her father will be conducting. Hibiki refuses, revealing that she decided to stop playing music in third grade, during a piano recital in which she performed. She refuses to say anymore on the subject, with Kanade claiming that Hibiki never says more than that. Back at home Hibiki thinks back to that day as a child. Her father was conducting while Hibiki played the Piano and her mother played the violin. Born into a family of musicians, she practiced to play with all of her might under the loving eyes of her parents. Hibiki remains depressed as Kanade and Hummy hurry up to bring her a cake. Hoping to sway her to talk a bit more, Kanade points out that Hibiki didn't make any mistakes that day and can't understand why she's in a foul mood. She also wishes that she could understand Hibiki more, and would like to hear her play the piano again. Touched by her words, Hibiki decides to talk. Back in third grade Hibiki was anticipating a trip to an amusement park. It was cancelled at the last minute and Hibiki was unable to withdraw from the piano recital. Even though it came out perfectly and assumed she would be praised by her father, he sternly told her that she didn't perform well, and that it was not "''true music". She couldn't understand why he said such harsh words, and since then she has grown to resent music, shocked by his words since she was led to believe that this meant she didn't have any talent. Kanade suggests to Hibiki that she asks her father what he meant and Hibiki decides to take her up on this, using her catchphrase to encourage herself. So they decide to head out to the concert area. At the concert venue, Siren and Trio the Minor appeared. Changing a cello into a Negatone, Siren and her minions sounded a sorrowful melody, causing the audience to fall into sorrow. Hibiki and Kanade transformed into Pretty Cure to fought the Negatone. Halfway through the battle, the Negatone headed towards Dan. He remains calm and composed, continuing his piano playing as he eases the audience members. Melody gets distracted and looks at him for a moment and she realizes how reluctant she had been when she played the piano during that recital from childhood. Melody and Rhythm then dispatched the Negatone easily, capturing the musical note and returning things to normal. Before she can change back, Melody is approached by Dan, who has come to thank her for the help. She also learns that music should be played with joy, causing her to realize that this had been what he meant. She is happy and takes an acceptance to music, realizing she didn't have to give up. Major Events *Hibiki's father Dan Hojo is introduced. *The origin of Hibiki's hatred of music is revealed. *Dan is revealed to be unaffected by the Song of Sorrow due to his love of music. *Hibiki becomes determined to overcome her fears and to love playing music once again. Characters Cures *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm Mascots *Hummy *Fairy Tones Villains *Kurokawa Ellen / Siren *Bassdrum *Baritone *Falsetto *Negatone Secondary Characters *Dan Hojo *Ouji Masamune Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ episodes Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪